jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Йошихиро Кира
|Кандзи = 吉良吉廣 |namesake = Yoshihisa Kira (Японский дворянин) |Стенд = Atom Heart Father |Смерть = 1987 1999 |Причина смерти = Скончался от рака Фото сожжено бомбой Killer Queen |Пол = М |Раса = Призрак Человек |blood = |Национальность = Японец |Волосы = Серые/Черные ( ) Серые/Темно-коричневые(Аниме) |eyes = Карие ( ) Голубые (Аниме) |Отношения = Йошикаге Кира (сын) Неназванная жена |Статус = Мертв |Манга = |Манга финал = |Аниме = |Игра = |Сэйю = (Anime) Bin Shimada (All Star Battle) |voiceactor = }} - антагонист, появившийся в Несокрушимом алмазе. Йошихиро - покойный отец Йошикаге Киры, превращенный в призрака. Несмотря на сильные склонности Йошикаге, Йошихиро жестоко защищает его. Йошихиро нападает на команду Джостара со своим собственным стендом, Atom Heart Father, а затем создает нескольких пользователей стендов с помощью стрелы, чтобы попытаться убить группу и защитить своего ребенка. Внешность Йошихиро Кира - призрак, имеющий вид слегка сложенного лысеющего старика. У Йошихиро маленькие усы и бородка с темными волосами. В то время как он был человеком, Йошихиро, как показывали, носил скромную, респектабельную одежду, состоящую из полосатой зеленой рубашки на пуговицах с фиолетовым галстуком, желтого кардигана и свободного облегающего светло-зеленого костюма. Однако, как призрак, Йошихиро теперь носит только свою полосатую зеленую рубашку с соответствующими брюками. Личность Он чрезвычайно предан своему сыну и поддерживает его и его амбиции до предела, даже заходит так далеко, что защищает образ жизни серийного убийцы его сына. Существуют свидетельства того, что его сын Йошикаге унаследовал от него свою злую натуру, так как Йошихиро совершенно не обращает внимания на женщин, которых его сын убил с юности, и на тот факт, что Эния и Дио посчитали нужным доверить ему Лук и стрелы. Способности Йошихиро Кира оставался призраком в камере, когда он умер, и способен ловить людей в пространстве, сфотографированном камерой. Способный перемещаться внутри фотографии, все, что он делает внутри, переведет в реальный мир. История Биография За несколько лет до 4 части Йошихиро получает Стрелу от старухи в Египте. Позже Йошихиро использовала его, чтобы пробудить Killer Queen, по-видимому, после убийства Рейми Сугимото в 1983 году, так как ее труп не распался. Затем Йошихиро умер от рака до событий 4 части, когда его сыну исполнился 21 год, а вскоре после него умерла его жена. Его стенд позволяет ему оставаться в мире смертных, чтобы помочь защитить своего любимого сына и позволить ему поддерживать его "нормальную" жизнь. При смерти он обнаруживает существование Призрачной аллеи и говорит своему сыну не оборачиваться в случае, если он пойдет туда. Несокрушимый алмаз Джоске Хигашиката, Окуясу, Коичи Хиросе и Джотаро Куджо впервые встречают Йошихиро, когда они исследуют дом Йошикаге Киры, чтобы найти улики, где он прячется. В процессе, Йошихиро пытается заточить в комнате и убить их своими способностями стенда, но он поймал только Джоске и Джотаро. Тем не менее, Джотаро смог заставить Йошихиро занимать такую большую часть фото, что он больше не может манипулировать своим окружением. Не отвлекаясь, Йошихиро сбегает со стрелой и пробуждает нескольких пользователей стендов, побуждая их помешать усилиям Джоске и Рохана найти своего сына, обещая им выплату. Когда все их союзники терпят неудачу и/или переходят на сторону Джоске, Йошихиро и Йошикаге не знают, что делать, пока Стрела Йошихиро не пронзит его сына. Это пробуждает способность Bites the Dust Killer Queen. Тем не менее, Йошикаге Кира случайно позволяет Джоске безопасно раскрыть его личность и вынужден бороться с ним. Во время боя Йошихиро удается проскользнуть внутрь пиджака Хаято Каваджири, позволяя ему сообщать местонахождение Джоске внутри дома, так как Йошикаге не мог видеть его, не входя в зону действия Crazy Diamond. К сожалению для Йошихиро, Джоске обнаруживает свою уловку и выхватывает сотовый телефон, который он использовал, чтобы сказать своему сыну, где находится Джоске. Замаскировав свой голос, Джоске манипулирует Йошикаге, используя одну из его воздушных бомб, чтобы взорвать Йошихиро, убивая его и сжигая фотографию, на которой он находился. ДжоДжолион В альтернативной вселенной Холи Джостар замужем за человеком по имени Йошитеру Кира вместо Садао Куджо, который, похоже, является двойником Йошихиро "Джоджолион", и, как и в первоначальной вселенной, он является отцом Йошикагэ Кира.Неизвестно, есть ли у него вообще позиция во Вселенной SBR. Кио Ниджимура намекает на то, что он мертв, поскольку она утверждает, что она и Холи являются последними членами семьи Киры.JJL Chapter 17: The Lemon and the Tangerine Появления * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Эпизоды = * * * * * * * * * * }} Видеоигры All Star Battle (PS3 Game) Yoshihiro appears as the stage hazard on the Kira Estate stage. He brandishes a knife and uses it along with his Stand, Atom Heart Father, to attack players, traveling along a curving path. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Yoshihiro appears as a special trait for "Kosasku Kawajiri" in Eyes of Heaven. When Kosaku reaches his last health gauge, Yoshihiro appears and begins following opponents for 30 counts of the battle timer. This enhances the properties of Kosaku's "Contact Bomb" and "Impact Ignition Bomb" skills, referencing Yoshihiro's role as a guide for Yoshikage's air bombs near the end of Diamond is Unbreakable. Галерея Манга= Family photo.png|Йошихиро со своими женой и сыном As ghost.png|In the first photograph On phone.png|On the phone Head chopping.png|Chopping off heads Yoshihiroface.png|Surprise Star Platinum Yoshihiro (Chapter 368).png|His Stand's camera destroyed by Star Platinum Goodbye father.png|Yoshihiro escapes with the help of a crow Tied to tree.png|Yoshihiro ties himself to a tree |-| Аниме= Kira with his family.png|Yoshihiro with his wife and child, back when he was still alive. Yoshihiro inside a photo.png|Yoshihiro's initial appearance, hiding within his Stand's photo. Yoshihiro pulls a knife.png|Brandishing a kitchen knife to kill Josuke and Jotaro. Yoshihiro decapitates the duo.png|Yoshihiro decapitates Jotaro and Josuke's images within the photo. Yoshihiro defeated.png|Yoshihiro shocked to be captured within an image of himself. Josuke threatens Yoshihiro.png|Being threatened by Josuke. Yoshihiro being folded.png|Yoshihiro is folded in half by Jotaro. Yoshihiro trapped in his own photo.png|Trapped within his own Stand. Yoshihiro escapes.png|Yoshihiro escapes after fooling Okuyasu Nijimura. Yoshihiro riding away on a bird.png|Riding away on a crow. Yoshihiro with the Arrow.png|Yoshihiro holds the Arrow, vowing to create more Stand users. Yoshihiro spying on Ken.png|Yoshihiro spying on Ken Oyanagi before shooting him with the Arrow. Yoshihiro hitting a windshield.png|Stuck on a truck driver's windshield. Yoshihiro annoyed at Mikitaka.png|Furious and confused that Mikitaka Hazekura deflected the Arrow. Yoshihiro worried.png|Yoshihiro nervous over his Stand army being defeated one after another. Yoshihiro is happy about HS.png|Yoshihiro showing glee that Highway Star is such a powerful Stand. Yoshihiro spying on Rohan.png|Yoshihiro spying on Rohan through the window of his house. Yoshihiro cries with joy.png|Yoshihiro cries with joy when he recognizes his son is still safe with a new appearance. Josuke discovers Yoshihiro.png|Discovered by Josuke after falling out of Toyohiro's pocket. Kira biting nails.png|Yoshihiro confronting his frightened son after Hayato's murder. Kira refuses to leave.png|Yoshihiro is grabbed by Yoshikage after suggesting they flee Morioh. Yoshihiro escapes Hayato.png|Escaping from Hayato's jacket pocket. Josuke directing bubble to dad.png|Yoshihiro flying away from Kira's air bomb. Yoshihiro's death.png|Yoshihiro's death at the hands of his own son's bomb. Yoshihiro_glimpse.png|Yoshihiro Kira featured in the second opening, chase. Kira's minions GreatDays.png|Yoshihiro Kira featured alongside his minions in the third opening, Great Days. Yoshihiro Kira key art.png|Key Art of Yoshihiro Kira. |-| Скетчи= Yoshi1.jpg Примечания Навигация